


Sins and Prayers

by encreepted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beliefs and Rituals, Dark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oikage Focus, One sided UshiKage, Religion, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encreepted/pseuds/encreepted
Summary: The people were praising him, singing"Halleluyah for Our King,O We fear you;Lead us to your chosen path,O We live to serve you."He felt powerful. He felt confident.Kageyama Tobio felt like one of the Gods.( hey I'm on Twitter , Tumblr and Instagram @encreepted  )





	1. Philokalia : Envii

In the ancient years of excessive devotion and spirituality, the reign of God-like figures were supreme. This phenomenal occurence was extending throughout the whole world and people living in those years didn't had much of a choice but to embraced the beauty of religion.

 **Philokalia,** a small town of the large Siete Province, was one of the cursed place to be born with at that era. A beast-shaped-rock that was named **Envii** centering Philokalia was believed to be it's holy deity. The rock itself is quite massive, almost an elephant-size. Hence, Envii earned its prestige sanctity and the vicinity of it's resting spot was the very place where _certain rituals_ were being executed. 

The practiced of sacrificing human living souls were made in exchanged to be blessed by Envii. It became part of their so-called culture and behind the well-accepted tradition were the leaders of the town authority, the Kageyamas. 

Kageyamas were the kinds of aggressive and controlling commanders. It was brute force that made them achieved their place at the top position. They were also the ones that started a historic record for their sacred stone. With that, the family founded the existence of their village and so they were patronized divinely by their avid admirers that happened to be the majority of their community. Concluding that Envii deserves offering, the said tradition of sacrificing of living souls was presented to public and was welcomed wholeheartedly. This ritual were done peacefully, passing to generations after generations without any hindrance, until the time of **Kageyama Tobio.**

Kageyama Tobio was a young heir of the household of legal murderers. He was the only raven-haired Kageyama that ever existed. All of the other members were blonde-haired and with panic, his family gathered the oracles around the Siete Province and it was prophesized that it's a sign of a reborn epoch. 

The exact words of the oracles were,  
_"Thy child;_  
_A death of the old,_  
_And darkness shall unfold."_

And they interpreted it as the new Kingdom with an upcoming enlightenment to Philokalia.

And so, Tobio was treated royally.  
At his innocent years of age, he witnessed the cruelty of his own parentage and those under of their influence. But such crime were deemed right to him.

Once every year, November first to be specific, three humans were being sacrificed to worship their rock God.  
Kageyamas were the ones to pinpoint the fated individuals to die. It wasn't randomized but it was unfairly selected from those family they weren't pleased by. Or sometimes, those who were crazy enough to volunteer were granted to join such ritual.

By oppression, these three chosen mortal were being held captured and kept away from public including their left behind families that were given support to counterbalance their loss. 

The Kageyamas' residence were the prison grounds for them in seven days. The mansion was enclosed by wide stone barriers and the steel tall gates were secured by guards, and so, no outsider knew or even dare to asked what was happening behind those walls.

Afterwards, the chosen three living souls wearing red blindfolds will be drag out of the Kageyamas palace and will be deliver to the center of the town and then encircle their Lord, Envii.  
Each persecuted martyr was tied to a wooden cross that were placed with equivalent length to form a triangle around the sacred rock. Hands and legs of the three martyrs were extended and wired tightly on the plank, making them unable to protest for their rights to live. Three sentinel holding a spear made of waxed bamboo ending with a sharpened metal will stab each of their assigned human sacrifice, purposely thrusting from behind to make the bloods splatter towards their respected deity.

Then there were nuns around chanting, _"Bless us O'Lord, for we have given you fresh blood and souls of trinity to serve you in heaven"_ , to support the priests that were spilling holy water at the bloods that was spurted to covered Envii.

The expectators were a mixed of amusement and mortification. But in the deep blue wide opened eyes of young Tobio, the execution was nothing but a real nightmare. 

Though several years after, it became a normal necessary event for Tobio. His pity and horror for screams of pain and mercy evaporated in thin air as time passed by. Not a hint of discomfort was presented on his developed strong composure.

And Tobio reached the much awaited maturity, aging his eighteenth year of life where he was the one to took the duty of governing their town. The crown had already been passed to him and the villagers were celebrating his title as the new King.  
The people were praising him, singing  
_"Halleluyah for Our King,_  
_O We fear you;_  
_Lead us to your chosen path,_  
_O We live to serve you."_

He felt powerful. He felt confident. He felt like one of the Gods.

Things were going smoothly, his butler, Ushijima Wakatoshi helped him to be aware of all the things he needed to be aware of. And the most important event of his first year as the lord mayor is to held the yearly barbaric offering ceremony for their deity, Envii. Within two months, he should already have his desired three candidates for the said upcoming holy occassion.

As he thought he was ready, his father flooded him the procedures of the seven days cleansing of the three hostages in their own manor.

Tobio was not so sure anymore if he can survived day one.

"During the first day, you have to cleanse their flesh. And by that, you yourself will dry their sexual desires."  
His father said wearing an accustomed face, as if it was an ordinary concern to tackle about.

"Father, what do you mean?"  
Tobio made an effort to hide his embarrassment in his voice. He's not so innocent when it comes to eroticism. Yet, he's not that blunt about such matter to his own father and so he tilted his head and creased his brows to show decency for his own good.

"My son, it means just that. Let me show you the room where they will be tie."  
The older Kageyama vocalized as he guided his stiffening son through their basement.

He hadn't noticed the path they were taking existed before, perhaps it was that confidential. As they walk deeper, the previous brick walls turned to Egyptian styled blocks that were covered with encrypted letters and symbols that Tobio cannot comprehend.

Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, his father unlocked a chained room. In front of him was three beds with white blankets and the walls were clean and plain. Faint smell of burnt leaves creeped him out but what disturbed him the most was the morbid carving statue of a human (who was painfully a lot similar to his own facial features) eating sexual organs displayed on the corner right of the room.

While the young heir was struggling in conflict of his own, certain destitute villagers had established hatred for the Kageyamas. 

  


The Oikawas and Kuroos had formed a secret revolutionary faction, calling their group 'Living for Freedom.' They weren't idiot to accept such system their little town was regulating and the need to defend the minority was strong.

Oikawas owned the Philokalia Local Hospital (PLH) and they were popular enough because of their new discoveries in medicines. On the other hand, the Kuroos were known for their best cow milk products. Needless to say, both families were granted advocates to help them carry on their campaign. 

It was a difficult labor making a perfect plan for rebellion but the alliance of these families are pioneered by their young talented leaders, Oikawa Tooru, twenty two years old and Kuroo Tetsurou, twenty three. Both continued their parents idea of acknowledging human rights and ceased the ugly tradition of sacrifing humans for a mere stone.

  


Will Kageyama Tobio be able to carry his family's name with pride?  
What are the plans that Oikawa Tooru and Kuroo Tetsurou have in their minds?

What will be the outcome of the soon faithful meeting of Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio?


	2. The Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates should be a regular thing.  
> 1-2 weeks per chapter, having a deadline actually keeps me going ( ^-^)

Laying on the bed of a lonely room was a tired Oikawa Tooru. Sleep was being a difficult chore at his age though this was mostly because he was so hook reading books about astronomy (Oh yes it's that interesting, who can blame him?) late at night after his hospital duties. But, it wasn't an excuse to be lazy in the morning. The pain of opening his exhausted heavy shutted eyes was real especially after it fixated to stare at his wall post, encrypting the bold handwritten letters;

**56 days prior to the Offering day.**

That was all the greeting he needed to face the day with vigor. He took a quick shower using the cold tap water that he despised so fucking much but it made him wide awake and after doing so, he scanned his wardrobe to select his attire. 

Tooru wore his black button down collar shirt, white jeans and red leather shoes and with a pleasure in his style, he grabbed his shoulder bag and finally went out of his room. His kitchen offered nothing but bread and how he missed his mother preparing a feast on the table of a healthy breakfast but his independence beliefs made him live alone. 

Tooru puffed a heavy sigh and for a moment he stared hard at the bread. Sure, it was hard to be on his own but it felt satisfying to possess self liberation. He cut the plain bread into smaller size and rolled it on some milk powder _just because he can_ and that it tasted really good when he chewed the softness of the bun and when the milk melted on his tongue, it just felt so damn right that he had the control in whatever he wanted to do as his lips curved into a wide grin.

He brought himself at Kuroos' residence, trespassing Tetsurou's room with a broken door lock that was suppose to be fixed months ago but who knows why it was still not and he was so ready to greet his goddamn friend that was still in deep sleep and in an instant, his sweet smile turned to a bitter frown.  
"Kuroo, wake up! The meeting will start soon! And did you ever get the map from that..."  
His eyeballs rotated at the side, he still can't remember the name but his blurred memory recalled the description. "From 'that blonde guy with such nice golden eyes behind his glasses' you are in contact with?"  
His voice was full of disdain, he's a bit frustrated because their meeting was already two days late. Timeline wise, they should already had the head count of the participants needed for their rebellion. But the lack of map held up their conference and he can't help but be pessimistic, _'Cause what if they fail this invasion in Kageyamas' grounds? What if this offering continue for more years? What if their town will be forever miserable?'_  
Tooru knew these thoughts won't, in anyway, help the situation but unconsciously, dealing with what if's became his hobby.

"Come on~ My Comrade, give me five minutes. I waited until midnight for Kei."

"Kuroo..."  
_'So it's Kei.'_ Tooru swore he will try his best remembering that name. 

"I know, I know. Just go out and wait in the living room. Talk to Mama and Papa or something."  
Kuroo curled up from his bed, yawned without caring to cover his morning breath.

"Your parents already had gone to the farm... Ugh, just don't take your sweet time, okay?" Tooru didn't wait for any response anymore as he went on his way, leaving his friend in peace.

After sitting on the couch for an hour, Oikawa sighed in disbelief when Kuroo still had the guts to smirked at him. He was so close, so so close, to cut that bedhair but thanks to the large scroll Kuroo was holding he was able to hold his inner sadistic nature.

"Here. Kei wasn't able to release this early since the security was high."  
Kuroo handed out the sealed scroll that will soon reveal the outline of Kageyama's place.  
All the glory from his family business, Tetsurou occasionally delivered some of their goods and had made some connection inside the Kageyamas. He bumped into Tsukishima Kei, a blonde librarian of the household and their first exchange of smirks and words did the trick. 

Oikawa's brown eyes lit at the map, trembling excited hands removed the burnt seal at the middle and opened it wide on the table.  
"Very interesting how they manage to keep their place secretive...until now."

Inside the high enclosed walls were five separated buildings. The enormous main house stood twenty or so feet from the main gate, then there was a garden in between the steps to the left, of which was the library. The farthest right building was meant to be the dormitory for the workers inside the Kageyamas grounds. At the back of the three upfront buildings were a forest-like barrier before the two structures, a chapel named Mary and a tower that only the Kageyamas were allowed to enter.

"Hey hey, don't frown too much Oikawa, you'll get wrinkles."  
Tetsurou saw Oikawa's face twisted more and was about to retort back but he gripped the other's shoulders tightly.

"That Kageyama Tobio was having a fever, so I think the offering day will be on hold for a bit. Loosen up buddy, we've got everything under control." Kuroo knew how serious their agenda was, but he also knew how bad the effects of being infuriated than necessary and _Oikawa being infuriated than necessary was not very pleasing to deal with._

"Fine. But, I'm taking care of my skin properly and rationally speaking, I won't get wrinkles at this age, I'm too young for that." Tooru twirled the map back to it's original ringlet, placed it at the side in his bag then stood up.

"Of course~ Such a young, hot, and smartass doctor we have here."

"Of course~"  
Tooru headed out and Kuroo followed.  
Their secret place for the meeting was the abandoned emergency room in the hospital minutes away by walk from Kuroo's residence. Certain people arrived just in time and they started to brainstormed and continued it for five days.

The consecutive meetings was a success, they formulated that they needed atleast 570 members to break in the Kageyamas' grounds. Which was not a problem, they can ask for support in **Sephoria** and **Tiberias** , some of the towns in the Siete Province nearby Philokalia.

A necessary relinquish from their planning was decided.  
Tooru was about to asked for three days leave from hospital work but his father requested a home service.  
Normally, he would decline that offer since his mind ached to unwind from earth and the local library had some new imported books but...

"Kageyamas were asking for a personal doctor. It's been a week and the young heir is still suffering from high fever. I actually recommended you to take care of Kageyama Tobio."

The agreement was immediate and after some arrangement, here Tooru was, out from the horse-drawn carriage, standing at the entranced of the strong erected house he's going to break down soon.

  


  


A sick, fragile and weak Kageyama Tobio will be trusted to the young doctor Oikawa Tooru, will the Kageyamas regret their decision of approving the presence of the said doctor? Will the butler Ushijima Wakatoshi be able to keep an eye on his sick master?


	3. First Encounter

A marbled pathway and the fair distribution of potted green plants alongside were in between the front gate and, _bigger than their hospital; than any structures Tooru had gone into_ , the main house of Kageyamas. It's visual interpretation on the map was in no comparison to it's physical existence. Tooru's widened eyes could not contain the entirety of the residence appearing before him.

He was lost in bewilderness, visibly amused. He stopped, never knew he did until the three escorts that had accompanied him turned in his view, their bored gaze set on him and their faces showed that they had expected such reaction.  
He sniggered, brushing off his stupid moment and he earned a bland response from the other three.

Tooru wanted to wander more, wanted to grasp the entire space before coming inside, but the escorts (that were seriously no fun to be with) would probably deny his request for a roundabout tour. Manifestly, the clear purpose of him being summoned here was not for a walk on the moon and they continued their straight course without further interference.

Passing through the wide timber door was the presentable Tooru and the unfriendly escorts beside him. Tooru must be imagining it, but the gravity inside was different.

An ombre brown haired gentleman was standing on the ground hall and the calmness of his edgy features presented that he had been waiting for them. After the required acknowledgement of their arrival, the escorts excused themselves to went out and closed the door behind, making Tooru felt that he was enclose in another universe. 

"Welcome, Doctor Oikawa Tooru. I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi, head servant for the Kageyamas."  
Ushijima begun to get wary of the said guest. The doctor was too humble on the appearance with a realxed smile but he cannot seem to read what's in beneath. Unpredictable was his intuition on the man he bowed at. 

"Thank you for the introduction, Mister Ushijima Wakatoshi." Tooru returned the polite bow at the bulky tanned Majordomo. 

"May I lead you to our youngest Master?"

"Please do so."

Tooru got the chance to observe the house that showed elegancy and royalty, all thanks to the room of Kageyama Tobio that was located in the fourth floor. The red carpeted staircase with it's golden hand railings, the crystallized chandeliers, statues of angels and the paintings that featured saints and roses without thorns were indeed beautiful. _**Tooru felt envious,**_ the luxury was forbidden to be desired by him and by all the non-Kageyamas outside of this mansion.

His thoughts completely vanished when they reached the fourth floor.

It was oddly plain.

Walls were empty, doors were non-extravagant compare to the doors in the previous floors and the ground was nothing but a bare waxed wooden plank. The temperature in the area was cold, it shouldn't be, the sun was still up in the sky this afternoon and the windows were covered by a thick white curtain, _'It shouldn't be this cold',_ there's no way the air would circulate around.

Tooru's skin hairs stood and no matter how hard he tried to shake the turmoil forming in his state, it was undebatable that he was damn scared inside this unfamiliar territory of the enemy.

"Doctor Oikawa, we have arrived."  
The majordomo confirmed the room in the farthest left was their destination. 

Upon advancing inside the room, Tooru was greeted by the previous Lord Mayor Kageyama, the First Lady, and the newly Lord Mayor lying sick on the bed, the sleeping Kageyama Tobio. 

It was a mere second, but Tooru was aware of the eye contact of Ushijima and the pair Kageyamas. His uneasiness was easily swept away by the preceeding formal introductions. If there's anything he would be always successful at, it's to wear his frontal mask as a professional doctor regardless of his personal premonitions. 

"I was against for hiring a doctor your age, but your father spoke so greatly about you." The ex-Mayor said, smiling at him.

"You can trust my father words, your Honor." He responded with confidence, smiling back.

"Haha, is that so? Ushijima, please give the report of our young Lord Mayor difficulties this week." 

Tooru accepted the folder handed out to him. Opening it revealed a single paper with the details:

_Vommited twice this week. High temperature didn't change. Body and head felt heavy. Eating was very poor._

"These symptoms was supposed to be just a normal fever. There must be another complication for his fever to span into a week." He stated and started to form theories about the cause.

"I'll leave our young Lord Mayor to your care, Doctor. Ushijima, please assist our guest." 

"I shall do my best to be of service, your Honor."

With that, the Kageyama couple left the room leaving Tooru with Ushijima and Tobio.

"The tools and medicine supply will arrive soon, Doctor."  
Ushijima said and guided him to sit on the comfy chair near the bed. It didn't take awhile before another butler knocked on the door and went inside the room, bringing in the medical tool box. He was disallowed to carry his own and he understood the protection needed for Tobio. He's not planning to poison him, anyways. Even though it crossed his mind, he just couldn't do that to any patient. Tooru was really a decent doctor.

"We only have the basic cure for fever and if there's any other medicine needed, kindly request it to us and we will provide." Ushijima was assured that they can give any prescribed remedy since the Kageyamas owned a herbal garden and that they had connections outside Philokalia for such matters.

"That would be a great help."  
Tooru took a good look on his patient. The young heir was pale but it made the redness on his cheeks very visible and Tooru could compare him to a baby angel.

He gently placed his palm on the temple of Tobio and it was hot as expected.  
But then a foreign coldness creeped up from the touch to his whole body when the jet black haired Kageyama roused, navy blue eyes exposed.

"Ugh..."  
Tobio blinked hard, thrice, before glaring at the stranger in his side. 

"My Lord, here is Doctor Oikawa Tooru to check up on your sickness." Ushijima informed immediately to avoid unnecessary guessing from Tobio.

"You're a doctor."  
Tobio sounded too complaining.

"That is right. And you're a patient, young Tobio." He knew it was very unrespectful to call their Mayor by first name and it could be the end of his life if he offended Tobio. But Tooru took the challenge of bravery.

Tobio was shocked hearing his first name, but it was indeed to his liking. It was a refreshment from all the pressure of his Mayor title.  
"Doctor Oikawa, my head is pounding and my body is aching. I feel like dying."

Tooru smiled, he was more than satisfied with the response, his life was not in danger anymore and that Tobio was suffering. With all honesty, he wanted all the Kageyamas to suffer. 

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon."  
His smirk grew as he moved his hand under the chin of Tobio.

"W-what are you doing?"

"My job."

"Job?"

"Doctor's job, young Tobio. I'm checking your temperature." Tooru expanded his hands and when his thumb slides the ear lobe, Tobio flinched.

"Drop the young."  
Tobio groaned, looking away. Fuck his ears for being sensitive.

"But of course... _young_ Tobio."  
Tooru chuckled lightly when Tobio pouted. He patted him and then stood up to ask for a pen and paper.

"Please take this and excuse us, we will be going on our way and we will be looking forward for the check up results."  
Ushijima handed the requested materials.

"I'll be back in an hour, Doctor."  
Ushijima and the other butler bowed at him and headed out of the room.

Once the door shutted close, Tooru sat back on his chair.  
"How many glasses of water do you drink ever since you got this fever?"

"As if I'm going to count how much I drink."  
Tobio shifted, turning his lying body to the side where Tooru was.

Tooru rolled his eyes, he did ask nicely, didn't he? "Rude."

"I can't drink more than five glasses..." 

"Hmm... Then starting from now on, nine glasses of water everyday. And additional thick blanket to help you release heat." He mumbled, writing it down on the paper.  
"What have been you eating before this fever?"

"Foods."

"Be specific, young Tobio."

"I can't remember. I'm too busy with all the preparation for the offering."

After asking some other necessary questions about peeing and pooping, Tooru proceeded on the physical examination.  
"Don't move."  
Upon removing the blanket and lifting Tobio's sleeves, he lightly pressed his hand on Tobio's stomach. The patient stiffened but didn't reject his touch.  
Tooru grabbed the stethoscope and started to check the chest of his patient.

"Get it done already. You're taking too long, other doctors are not this slow."  
Tobio grumbled, he knew Oikawa wasn't literally slow but it felt like years in another sense. That warmth from all the touched part won't go away and the sensation was nice but it's making him embarrassed.

"Heartbeat is a little bit faster but it's nothing out of ordinary. I think you're fine, you're just being stubborn hydrating yourself properly and being irresponsible for not eating the right amount of meals."  
Tooru returned the clothes and blanket to cover Tobio with a fair amount of force. He was getting more and more irritated at the way Tobio responded back. And as a result, his doctor image was altered by his true nature.

"You think I'm fine? How can I trust that? You're not sure."

" _Shut up._ You don't have any other choice but to trust me. And you're like my other patients, those emotional little kids having fever like it's the end of the world." Tooru gasped, wanting to apologize but Tobio immediately shouted at him.

"Don't compare me to kids!"

"You're acting like one!"  
Tooru slapped the packed cooling mint grass on Tobio's forehead. 

Tobio grabbed the pillow near his head and threw it off on the doctor's face. 

They scowled at each other and remained quiet afterwards. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the gradual knocks on the door.

Ushijima came in and collected the notes. 

"I mostly written down what's needed to be done. He should eat plain bread and rice soup, don't add any seasoning and no further medication is needed."  
Tooru said and his face softened. He was able to brought back his smile.

"And young Tobio, please, eat properly even if the meals doesn't have any taste. Okay?"

Tobio just glared harder at him.  
"I said drop that young, Doctor Oikawa."

"I'll think about dropping it when you recover. Get well soon, young Tobio."  
Tooru patted the young heir once more before he and Ushijima bid farewell then went out of the room.

Tooru was required to join the Kageyamas' dinner. It was a classy banquet that awaited for him to dig in.

 

The Kageyamas prayed and Tooru respected their ritual. After the prayers, they started eating.

"Thank you for the plenty plate."  
Tooru did enjoy the wealth of the meal but he felt bad about the poor commoners that couldn't have a share in the abundant supply of food.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Doctor. How was our young Lord Mayor?" Kageyama's father asked after wiping elegantly his mouth.

"Our young Lord Mayor should be fine in two or three days. There's nothing to worry about and I can come back tomorrow for a follow up check-up."

"Oh, Doctor Oikawa. I say, you stay the night."

"That wouldn't be necessary, your Honor."

"We won't let you go out until our young Mayor is cured." Kageyama's mother said passively but the threat was there.

Tooru disregard his nervousness and accepted the command as if he was pleased to stay. 

 

 

What will happen to Oikawa Tooru if Tobio's sickness won't be gone by his two-three days assumption?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really love at first sight.  
> And the stethoscope used was the old type, the one that looks like a vacuum.
> 
> ( I pray that Oikawa will show up in the manga. Furudate-sensei, please, just a glimpse of him watching Tobio's battle with Atsumu. )


	4. God, have mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead  
> ( > ,< )

Dim orange light illuminated from the lamp shade displayed the image of Ushijima, with him was the metal table.

"A pleasant evening Young Lord." Ushijima settled the table on the side of the bed then proceeded to assist Tobio in getting up and sitting in place. His arm spreaded on the back of Tobio and the other arm supported the waist. 

Ushijima was familiar of the softness of his master's body, he knew where to hold him right and he handled him with respect. But touching Tobio, even if it was only due to a commitment responsibility, never failed to please him; it was wrong, but lust was felt.

Returning his attention to the table, he moved the lid on the side of the pot and fixed the utensils.  
"Your dinner is hereby serve, M'Lord. The recommended plain bread and rice soup without any seasonings."

"Plain bread and rice soup... _without any seasonings._ " Tobio groaned in displeasure. Even the smell offered nothing to gain him some appetite.

"Indeed, m'Lord."

"Ugh, you can leave now Wakatoshi. I'll eat it later."

The majordomo complied and after stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him, his lips curved into a dirty smile. Ushijima sniffed on his gloves and he planted a soft kiss on it.

_'I felt his skin once again.'_

The same gloves were used later on, Ushijima fapping and violating his young master in his sinful imagination.

 

 

Tobio glared at the rice soup he hadn't touch in hours. He should sleep, it was already late but his mind kept intriguing him about Doctor Oikawa Tooru. 

And it was weird, usually he would easily forget any _commoners'_ name. Though remembering what happened between him and that doctor, the short time they've been acquaintance to each other, was so vivid.

 _'Young Tobio.'_  
The husky, somewhat gentle voice of Tooru was still echoing in his ears.

It sounded like a music.  
And fonding over such matter, it was definitely weird. But no one had called him by his name that much, not even by his parents, he reasoned. 

He was known to be a child of a Kageyama, a Young Lord Mayor, and a human God next to their Lord Envii.  
He just felt different because Tooru called him by his first name and he wasn't used being called like that.

That explained it, there was nothing weird at all.

"Why can't he drop the young?" Tobio growled, chanting a gratitude meal prayer before grabbing the spoon with fury. He felt like puking in his first swallow, but apparently he was determined to finish his food. And he did without even noticing the bowl was already emptied.  
"He will think about dropping it when I'm fully recovered."  
Tobio whispered to no one and ate the plain bread without any problem.

He headed back lying on his bed, resting was not a difficult task and morning came by as peaceful as it can be. 

Tobio waking up, feeling somebody on his side and a wide palm gently brushing on his forehead. He didn't felt uncomfortable, the hand felt so warm and nice against his temple.

Peeking at who it was, his eyes fully opening to saw Tooru staring, smiling down at him.

"A pleasant morning, Young Tobio."  
Tooru greeted, faking his cheerfulness. He was cursing inwardly, didn't get much sleep since the guest room where he stayed the night at was disturbing. The lights flickered and under the bed was some scratching noise. There was also the cold air sweeping on his neck and it was creepy and he was honestly scared.

Tobio could only groan in response, looking away from that smile. 

"Your temperature seemed to cool down. You're still pale, though."  
Tooru removed his touch and wrote down his observations.  
"Mister Ushijima told me that you ate everything. Did you really eat or did you just actually threw the meal outside the window or somewhere?"

"I ate everything."  
Tobio furrowed his brows at the speculation.

"Did you vomit?"

"No."

"Hmm... Aren't you a good boy? Good, good boy~"  
Tooru patted Tobio's head, handling him like a kid for self amusement. And it was only fair, afterall, these Kageyamas were prisoning him here. This was the least he could do, pissing off his patient. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but Tobio wasn't even complaining. 

Tobio remained quiet, he was trying to understand what's going on with him. He wasn't calm, not with that praise that was purposely said to mock him. Though he wasn't angry either by the baby pat on his head, why was he fine with the way he's being treated? Tobio could only frown at that question. Confusion made him taunt his eyes on Tooru.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look like a demon. Scary." Tooru set up a horrified face. 

"I'm not a **_demon!_** "

Getting an annoyed response from a Kageyama was a success.  
_'Idiot, I didn't say you are one.'_  
This was a thought that Tooru would usually say outloud, but stressing a patient early in the morning was not right.

"I'm so sorry about that if I offended you." Tooru said, his face changed to an apologetic expression. He wasn't really sorry though.  
"Please forgive me, my Lord. I did disrespect you with such words."

"Ugh, it's fine. I didn't mean to look at you that way." Tobio tried to fix his scowl but failed to do so. 

Tooru moved from the bed to the chair at the side.  
"How are you feeling then?"  
Tooru asked tenderly, ignoring the remained glare from Tobio.

"Not good. But not that worst anymore, I guess."

"Then that's better."

There was knocking on the door and then arriving inside was Ushijima and another table set of prescribed meal.  
"Excuse my intrusion, a good morning to you M'Lord and to you, Doctor Oikawa. Breakfast is serve, the same plain rice soup and bread." 

Repetitive events of Tobio eating properly, drinking the right amount of water, and being taken care of by Doctor Oikawa happened within the day and next one after. 

Tobio was not bedridden anymore, still having some cold but he could finally walk by his own feet and could finally sent Tooru off their mansion.  
His parents were more than thankful and promised a great amount of financial support for the hospital. 

Tooru accepted, it was rude to deny such blessings afterall. And mostly, soon enough, this money will help a lot for the completion of the rebellion.

Before letting go of the doctor though, Tobio asked for a private prayer session with him.

"Tobio, two hours?"  
Tooru was bewildered at the request he couldn't say no to.

 _'He finally dropped the young!'_  
It was an accomplishment, Tobio thought, his face litting up in delight.  
"Ah, y-yes."  
Tobio cleared his throat.  
"I have to complete a full round of devotion. The scripture of Envii for healing sickness is quite long, Doctor Oikawa."

"Drop that, just call me Tooru."  
Tooru wasn't sure what he's getting out of this, but for sure he could use this absurd endearment later on. Goddamn right, he could use Tobio.

"T-tooru."  
Tobio felt the rising heat on his cheeks, he finally made a friend. For some reason, the heat was spreading all throughout his body. He didn't pondered about it too much.

Tobio led their way to a sacred praying room. Elegant long chair and an altar in the middle was inside. They sat side by side, close enough so that Tobio wouldn't had to shout while reading the scripture.

The boring, necessary prayer went on and on, it felt like ages but it was properly done. 

"That would be the end of it, God bless you, Tooru."

"Thank you for the blessing, Tobio."  
Tooru smiled genuinely, just because he's finally going home!

"You... Tooru..."  
Tobio couldn't look away. 

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me, I think... I think you're beautiful."  
Tobio swallowed a ball of air, getting nervous for his confession.

"Pfft, That is not something you should be apologizing for."

"No, I'm serious. I... I ..."  
Tobio could handle if his heart was throbbing fast, but it wasn't only that, there's also his dick down there, pounding in it's confinement. His hands went covering that part by instinct and he just made it obvious, didn't he?

"Oh..."  
Tooru was knowledgeable and he could tell just by one glance that Tobio was under a flesh command.  
But it was unexpected, being turned on after a fucking holy prayer- _holy shit;_ Tobio was fucking kidding him.  
"You do realize I'm a guy?"

"Y-yes..."  
Tobio shutted his eyes, the Lord Envii will punished him for this!

"Of course you do... Right."  
Tooru mumbled, passively thinking about it. He had two choices, first was to play it cool and just get away as immediately as possible. Second was to make this more disgusting, for a future threat or something.  
"I could help you with that. Since, we're both guys here anyways. It shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"It's a sin! Men are made for women!"  
Tobio could never forgive himself for feeling this way.

"Okay. Then, should I just go?"  
Tooru cringed, how could he even consider the second option? That was gross. 

"I don't know!"  
The torture in between his thighs was growing, Tobio couldn't possibly hold it longer anymore. His embarrassment for the awkward timing of his itching desire was adding too much pressure. His legs were shifting and his hands started pressing down.

Tooru looked away. It was stressful, if he left Tobio like this he would feel guilty. _As a doctor,_ you just couldn't leave anyone in a state of panic and confusion. Who even needed a reason in a situation like this? 

Tobio could only widened his eyes when Tooru pushed him down, making him lay on the chair. 

"I'll take care of it."  
And Tooru did, he was responsible in a way too. He sat under Tobio's thigh, spreaded his legs and Tobio didn't put any effort to stop his dominance.  
"Your hands Tobio..."

Tobio whined as he removed his hands, uncovering the bulge on his pants.  
"Make it fast, Tooru." He breathed heavily, feeling intense.

"Shut up, I'll make it painfully slow."  
Tooru said, irritated at how Tobio was talking to him like a servant. He undid Tobio's pants and yanked down the brief. Popping out was an excited cock, seeing this part from another man, a Kageyama one, _**hard for him**_ , was putting him on the edge of sanity. He poked it for teasing and He stroked the skin from the tip to the bottom, getting accustomed on the measure of the dick. Tooru's hands were shaking though, jerking off another guy didn't occurred to him even once in his life. 

"T-tooru!"  
Tobio moaned and he refused to make a noise again but, _'Mmnh!!!'_ he was feeling good.

Tooru was stressed. He's sure his face was a blushing mess but not because he was feeling hot, he was feeling dirty, he was being scandalized.  
Tooru kept on going despite the troubles forming in his righteousness. His hands squeezing tighter, pumping Tobio's dick rough, the way he used to do with his own.  
"That feels nice, yeah?" Tooru asked, his smirked present in his voice.

"N-no!"  
Tobio was twitching fervently at the touch, his hips rocking at the pace and his pre-cum leaking out.

"Forgive me too, Tobio. I ... I think you're sexy, like... like a woman."  
Tooru was enjoying the sensual reaction of Tobio and he wasn't a stone, he could feel the warmth sensation burning in his body. He was only a human, afterall. Humans were a natural sinner, natural slaves of lust.  
He had the urge of making more physical contact and he couldn't stop when he started kissing Tobio.

"N-no! Nghh- Sch- stop! We're going to hell!" Tobio was screaming in denial and at the same time, in pleasure. Even so, it didn't took any longer than ten seconds until he gave in the desperate kissing.

Releasing took place and Tobio felt the wetness, _the shame_. His breathing was heavy, but he's not the only one. 

Tooru got up from their position. He sat on the chair and his hand started the job under his own pants, he needed to masturbate as well. 

Tobio was in horror but he managed to put back his brief and pants on it's place. The spurting sounds from Tooru's beating in his cock was disturbing him. 

"D-don't look at me, stupid- ahh..." 

"I'm not!"  
Tobio immediately turned his head away, he was definitely not staring on purpose. But it felt like he was losing, Tooru saw his desperate face, actually, Tooru saw everything! 

Tobio sat closer, his arms sliding on the other. He peeked below and,  
"Big.", was his thought spoken outloud. His face turned red due to embarrassment.

"Ugh... Remove your pants and s-sit on me."  
Tooru hated the fact that Tobio decided to get near him, to watch him, to humiliate him like this. And since they've gone way too far already, he had to make the worst out of it.

"W-we will burn in hell, Tooru."  
Tobio obliged, God didn't even know why. He took off his pants and sat on Tooru, his back facing the other.

Tooru did love the weight and softness of Tobio's ass. He started grinding his dick against the brief, then pushing it in and out from between the butt cheeks to the groin of Tobio.  
"Tobio, pressed yourself down on me."

"Ugh... This is wrong..."  
Tobio arched his back, jiggling his butt downward with pressure. He didn't know what he was doing, but _his body knew_ how to move on it's own. He could see the tip of Tooru's cock popping in and out in between his thighs, hitting his crotch.

"Heh..such a good boy."  
Tooru was amused that Tobio was still complaining. Tooru hugged Tobio tightly and jacked off fast, faster, his dick squirting his precum and his thigh slapping Tobio's butt. The simulation was intense and it was driving him crazy.

"Tooru!"  
Tobio cried out, he was completely devastated at the hardcore fucking in between his thighs.

Tooru kept going until he was done, thick liquid spurting on Tobio's legs and on the floor.  
Both of them stayed silent, panting hard and looking away from each other. The quietness remained, occupying themselves with dressing properly and cleaning their dirty mess.

Tobio sent Tooru off their house. They acted like nothing happened but Tobio felt the tension was still there. 

That night, Tobio wasn't sick anymore. He was completely cured. He kneeled down beside his bed and prayed;  
_"God I beg for your forgiveness, I will ejaculate tonight because of the same guy I had sinned with. Forgive me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh my hopes for Oikawa appearing in the Manga is penting up my frustration x'D
> 
> And this took so long. Because of the smut. I added smut. I shouldn't have, this was not my plan for this chapter but Oikage.... Oikaaaageee


	5. Hopeless

Inside the hospital office, several nurses and doctors went ahead of those who were doing extra labor. Few of which was Tooru, loaded with papers of new appointments he hadn't given attention lately because of the increased number of his patients within the week that had passed. 

One by one, the remaining workers left until Tooru was the only occupant of the office. He stood up from his chair, did some stretching and then sat down again. 

_'Got to finish this. There's still tomorrow but it will just extend my schedule. And well, I can finish this now.'_

It wasn't out of the norm, his spirit was young and active. Enthusiasm for his job was his nature and diligence was next to his name. He believed that being a professional doctor was enough reason to live, it was his dedicated passion, a worthy of his lifetime.

Tooru cleared his desk after the completion of his task. All appointments were checked and scheduled and he should be satisfied like how he used to, but he couldn't attain the feeling.

"Next week, this table will be full of papers again then after that week there's another batch... Work really never ends."  
He murmured absent-mindedly. When the words sank in him, it came down to a realization. 

The cycle of his job, it was getting _boring._ Tooru never had this feeling before. Sure, he did get tired here and then but he still felt happy and he was always looking forward to serve his patients. 

Tooru let out a depressed sigh, puzzling his thoughts. The rebellion plan was not the problem. The added pressure and responsibilty was still under control and it had nothing to do with him not being contented with his job.

Then what was happening to him? He studied medicine so hard, he loved owning the title of a doctor. What could be the problem? It was a question he carried while walking home.

His chosen home, a bungalow near the woods, was shaping in his field of vision. He almost felt at ease until he noticed a suspicious man peeking through his gates. He couldn't see anything more than the black hooded cloak the unknown guy was wearing. By instinct, his body turned away, hid behind a tree and searched his bag for something to protect him.

Burglars were not that operative in their province, but damn sneaky bastards could appear at the least expected times.

Tooru had a pen, the only useful tool for attacking. But he should be fine, he knew where to hit the most fatal points of human pulses. With a tight gripped of the pen in his hand and a cursed under his breath, he marched toward the pathway to his home. 

He was getting closer and the sound of his footsteps startled the guy. 

"Don't even try me, you should run now and never come back! I can kill you!"  
Tooru warned. The guy was obviously not ready to see him with all the trembling and if he could shooed him away then the better for the both of them.

"T-tooru?"

Tooru tried to refuse to recognize the well-known voice. _'Oh God, why?'_

"Tooru?"

There was no way he could deny it anymore.  
"Tobio."  
Finally acknowledging the presence of a Kageyama he was trying to forget. He abandoned the thought of using him, already decided not to get involved with him anymore. They could set the rebellion perfectly without dealing with Tobio.

Twenty days had gone by, visions of their sin inside a prayer room kept visiting his memory and he forced blurring it in his mind. Yet, Tobio had to show up, reminding every single detail of what happened between them.

Tooru rushed his way in, opening the metal gates and the front door.  
"Come in fast, with your outfit you don't want anyone to see you, right?"

Tobio nodded and made his way in.

 _'And the least I wanted was anyone to see you with me, in front of my house.'_  
Tooru's eyes searched the environment, no evidence of any person around. He closed the gates and after glancing one more time outside and not finding anyone, he was relieved, leading him to finally locked the door behind and calmly getting his cool back.

"So, what are you doing here?"  
Tooru asked nonchalantly facing Tobio who already removed his hoodie and revealed his full face, standing beside the couch. He walked furtherly inside not breaking his gaze, observing every breath that Tobio was taking as Tooru dropped his belongings above the lamp table in his living room.

"I... Ugh, I wanted to see you..."  
Tobio mumbled, looking at the ground, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"What for?"

"Just that."

 _'Just that? What is this guy thinking?'_  
Tooru was trying to understand the situation at hand. He couldn't believe a plain and stupid reason of just wanting to meet up this late at night.

"Have you not wanted to see me?"  
Tobio slowly raised his head to look up straightly at Tooru, his face was twisting in a confused state and his cheeks were coloring in a tint of red.

"Why would I want to-"  
Tooru coughed, stopping himself to show irritation.  
"Of course I wanted to. Who doesn't want a visit from a Kageyama?"  
It was evident that he was still affecting Tobio that way. But Tooru wanted to make it clear this time, he wanted to end whatever personal connection they had.

"A Kageyama?"

"You're a Kageyama, your highness. Please sit down, I'll prepare something for you."  
He offered, gesturing his arms to point the couch for Tobio. 

"No need. I'm not going to stay any longer. I run away from home and they might be looking for me by now. But what's with all the sudden formalities, Tooru?" Tobio tilted his head sidewardly, not wanting what he was hearing.

"I realized you're not my patient anymore and I'm just a servant to this community. You deserve the holy treatment, my Lord." 

"..."

Tooru smiled at the bold glare Tobio was giving him.  
"But may I ask how did you manage to bring yourself here all alone?"

Tobio furrowed his brows at the question.  
"I have my horse tied up somewhere in the forest. But more importantly, I don't want any formalities between the two of us." He pouted eagerly, really wanted to insist their familiarity to each other. 

Tooru snorted at the response. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry, m'Lord. Do you still have sexual feelings for me?"  
Tooru could point out that Tobio was not about friendship.

"A- that's- Yes. I'm not seeing myself doing that to anyone else but you."  
Tobio bluntly confessed, his face was warming but he was trying to get his feelings accross, refusing the embarrassment to took over him.

"Excuse my rudeness, but you have to forget about me. I really wanted to marry a woman and I'm in a relationship with a nurse in our hospital. I have made the wrong decisions back then and got swayed by the heat of the moment. Forgive me, m'Lord." Tooru was confident in his lies. He knew it was believable enough for an idiot like Tobio.

"I... I see."  
Tobio gulped a ball of air, awkwardly stiffening as he was processing the rejection.  
"Then I'm going, D-doctor."

"Ah! m'Lord, it would be an honor to escort you back."  
Tooru said, present in his voice was a bit of agitation. 

"Can you call me by my name, one last time?"

Tooru felt an ache on his heart, _one last time_ , it would probably the last time he would see Tobio. 

**_'33 days prior to the offering day.'_**  
The rebellion was planned to take place 8 days before the offering day to avoid the sacrificial week of the chosen three in which was already listed in the center of their town. It looked like three random names from poor families who wouldn't bother to even try to protest or question Tobio's pick.

In the truth that wouldn't be reveal, it was Ushijima that chose to make sure the three candidates were in no disease or sickness.

 

"Tobio."  
Tooru didn't want any troubles but the thought of burning the Kageyamas' grounds meant burning all the Kageyamas within. Including the person in front of him who was smiling widely, blue orbs widening with glee.

"Stop being so happy over such thing."  
Tooru grabbed Tobio's shoulder and pulled him closer. His arms extending to hug him.  
"I'm sorry, Tobio. I lied, I don't have any interest in marriage yet and I'm not in a relationship with anyone either. I'm quite a dedicated and busy doctor."

"Then why would you lie-"

Tooru bowed his head downward, burying his face on Tobio's shoulder.  
"I thought it would be better if we don't deal with each other, you're the respectable Mayor and it would be a mess since we're both guys and all. But I also think that no one will ever know about us so... we should be fine."  
He explained, hugging Tobio tighter.

"Okay... But c-can't breathe."

Tooru released their embrace and a teary-eyed blushing Tobio was exposed to his perception. He kissed him passionately and felt the willingness of Tobio to melt in their contact. It was the type of moment he wished that would never end, but the need to pull off for air came.  
"Men kissing, this is unforgivable Tobio. I'd still do it with you again, though."

"God Envii will forgive us. I'll pray and give some gold offerings for our souls."

Tooru blinked hard once, he wasn't expecting a serious response.  
"Isn't that a waste of gold? You can trade them for food supply and medicine for the people."

"Nothing is wasted if given to God Envii. Even ourselves, we should surrender to Him." 

The two argued about their contradicting beliefs to the point they were just rewording their reasons. Tooru got pissed, Tobio had hit his buttons on the spot. His angry self concluded that Kageyamas were nothing but Kageyamas, they only depend everything on Envii.  
"Envii is just a rock- Ugh, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be talking about this. It's really getting late, you should go back."

Tobio dismissed the previous topic by not furthering it anymore, in respect to Tooru's tone. The way on his horse in the forest at the back of Tooru's bungalow was accompanied by an uncomfortable silence.

"Take care on your way, Tobio."  
Tooru said in the usual comical manner, trying to break the tension.

Tobio was holding back ever since and with the comfort in Tooru's voice, he embraced him, turning his heels upward and leaving short innocent kisses on Tooru's lips.  
"Sorry, Tooru. I grew up believing that way."

Tooru couldn't help but giggle, the moment was just too sweet. The fuming in his blood regarding Envii evaporated in thin air. He wrapped his arms and hugged Tobio back, locking both of their foreheads in place.  
"Understandable. I'm sorry too, Tobio."  
He pulled him closer and angled his head, making their lips meet. 

Their kissing got rougher and lasted as long as possible until they had to pulled out to catch their breaths.

"I will miss you."  
Tooru spoke out of his mind, his face dropped after.

Tobio launched his head forward, snuggling it on Tooru's chest.  
"I'll visit you more often after the offering day!" He shouted not being able to control his feelings.

Who could ever thought that wishing to see someone again would be such a scary hope?  
Tooru acted normal until Tobio rode away, his facade fading as he watched him disappear in the darkness of the night.

Tooru went back home and it was suddenly so empty, with that he understood why there was boredom with his work and with personal life in general. 

It was Tobio that fucked up his conventional and perfect life. He was left with a hole in his heart, too impossible to be filled. And Tooru had no choice but to accept a loneliness he never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still expecting for Oikawa or even Kindaichi/Kunimi to have a panel for the next updates of Haikyuu
> 
> And !  
> I am on twitter/ig/tumblr  
> @encreepted
> 
> Most active in twitter tho

**Author's Note:**

> Siete Province is my made up version of Seven deadly sins.  
> The whole idea was inspired from several articles I read about certain offerings to figure of Gods.
> 
> (No phones or any new technology are available in the setting. Also, being gay is not that widely accepted.)
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
